B
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 44. Synopsis The mysterious teenager continues to battle Black while talking about Pokédexes and PokéBalls. Can Black prove that he and his Pokémon have a bond with each other without the ability to hear their voices? Chapter Plot Some time ago, Ghetsis was commencing the ceremony for the king of Team Plasma, showing a crown for that person. Each Seven Sage noted this was the start of their mission and that it was time to welcome *him* to the throne. The teenager walking down turns out to be the teenager battling Black, who had two young women beside him side. The sages had the teenager, N, step down, as Ghetsis crowned him. With the crown on his head, Ghetsis told N and everyone else that their mission to liberate Pokémon shall be fulfilled. Back in the present, Black pulls his arm away from N. He questions who he is and thinks the Pokédex and Poké Balls hurt Pokémon. He answers that he does, also telling if a trainer only collects Pokémon for the Pokédex, they are imprisoning Pokémon in Poké Balls for nothing and that he should admit Black is also doing the same. Black throws a huff, while White finds out the name of the device. N explains to Black that he's a trainer, too, but wonders if Pokémon are happy being inside Poké Balls. He questions how Black could hear his Pokémon's voices if they are in their Poké Balls. He introduces himself to Black. He tells Black to let him hear his Pokémon's voices before they go back into their Poké Balls. Introducing himself as N, he hasPurrloin attack and badly damage Musha. Black thinks what N is saying are other words for a battle and tells him he should've just said it in the first place. As Musha uses Psychic on Purrloin, Black tells N that he's always up for a battle to train for the Pokémon League and that he's tired of listening to N about the Pokédex and Poké Balls. He tells Musha to repeat its attack, but Purrloin dodges it and leaps onto a wall. Purrloin heads straight towards Musha and attacks it, making Musha faint. Black tells White if the worst comes, she'll have to battle, shocking White. She tells him she can't, to which Black goes frantic, telling her that if he has no Pokémon and he keeps attacking, she should prepare to defend herself. She tries to tell him something, but out of nowhere, Purrloin suddenly strikes Gigi, to the horror of White. White shouts at Purrloin on how it could do such a thing with it being a star. Black shouts at her, telling her to use attacks at it with Gigi. She shouts back that she's never battle before, shocking Black. He comments about Sandile, Lillipup and Woobat, to which she argues back that they are all actors and they are represented by the agency. Like them, Gigi isn't her Pokémon, either. She also shouts that just wants to raise a Pokémon to be a star and has never considered herself a trainer. From behind Black, N commands Tympole to use Echoed Voice on Tep. Black looks up what attack it was. N comments that he's using it again and he's dependent on it too. He also tells that he doesn't need it, for all he needs to do is listen to his Pokémon's voices. He voices that he's listening to Tympole and Black's Pokémon, so he knows when and what moves to use. Instead of looking up in a Pokédex and by listening to his Pokémon, N tells Black that he’ll never defeat him. He points out that Black's Pokémon are suffering because their voices aren't reaching their trainer. To add to it, N says that Black doesn't want listen since he wants to use them for his own selfish needs. He shouts, while crying, that Pokémon will never be happy with humans. Black tells him to shut up. He points out that they are all working towards their goal and have a connection with each other through their feelings, and shows all of his Pokémon agree with him, even Galvantula. He asks Galvantula if he wants to be on his team, to which it agrees. Black holds Galvantula leg and tells N how he could miss this. He also tells that N can see with his own eyes that these Pokémon want to be with their trainer. He explains that the use of the Pokédex is to learn more about Pokémon because trainers like them so much. He goes on to say that it was invented to learn more about Pokémon, a professor entrusted him with it and he is proud of it. He tells that he is right that he can't hear the voices of Pokémon but that is the reason why trainers have Poké Balls and Pokédex to understand them. Black orders Tep to show what they have got and prove that they can communicate without words. Tympole uses Water Gun, which Tep endures. The latter attacks Tympole, sending Tympole towards N but making Tep fall from exhaustion from the attack. N slumps towards a wall. As Black calls Tep, N tells Black that he was able to hear Tep’s voice and has never imagined a Pokémon feeling that way. He tells his Pokémon it's time to leave. Black calls for him but N talks to himself that he has come across another puzzle he cannot solve. Black notices that even though N's Pokémon have fainted, he won’t use a Poké Ball to call it back. Black notices his Pokémon are in a bad shape so he gives them Oran Berries, Potions and puts them back in their Poké Balls. White questions if Black noticed what N was saying were awfully similar to Ghetsis and Team Plasma. She suggests that maybe he is a part of Team Plasma, but Black casts doubt on it saying he doesn’t know. White talks how horrible they are, making stupid speeches and attacking innocent people. Black tells her that he’s sure that N isn't all bad, to the shock of White. He explains that when Tep was knocked out, he fell near Musha who ate N's dream. He expelled the dream out of its nose in a mist. It shows a small N with his Pokémon in a peaceful dream in simpler time and place. He firmly says that even though N sees things differently, he’s still a good guy. Elsewhere, N is returning with his Pokémon back to his castle. Debuts Character *Anthea and Concordia (flashback) Pokémon *Darmanitan (N's) *Zorua (N's) Move *Echoed Voice Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 44 chapters